


A Little Secret

by FiteMeMage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual 707 | Luciel Choi, Cute Kids, Demon Children, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid 707 | Luciel Choi, Genderfluid Character, I love the genderfluid 707 theory and I shall and will fisticuffs should anyone trash it, LISTEN VAnderwood loves SEven like a little sibling fIGHT ME, LIke you don't have to like it, M/M, Nonbinary Vanderwood, Other, VAnderwood ROUTE W H E N, casual cursing, i still have many questions cheritz, just let me live in my world, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiteMeMage/pseuds/FiteMeMage
Summary: Listen, I love Vanderwood.I also love 707.I, as a genderfluid individual who uses any and all pronouns, love the genderfluid Seven headcanon I’ve seen floating around the interwebs for a bit now, as well as the translation-induced multi/ambiguous pronoun use commonly ascribed to Vanderwood.So, I will admit I have completely ascribed to the headcanon of Seven being genderfluid and Vanderwood being nonbinary and using they pronouns. So… have a cute fluffy lil ficlet I whipped outta my ass the other day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think it’s ever blatantly stated at what age Seven joined the agency, just suggested that joined pretty young- which as it is, is pretty common for people who are involved in the black market/underworld- but I like to think he joined young and that Vanderwood has sorta been his caretaker and guardian throughout his time as an agent.  
> Which honestly brings up the question of how long Rika and Jihyun practically raised him, and when they took Saeran under their wing, and if they were the ones who used their sources to send him to “the agency.” I think it’s implied that they paid for his education and put him in a school for technologically gifted kids.  
> (Honestly though, those two have to be tied to some pretty dark and illegal stuff. How else could they have gotten the drugs Rika used for The Elixir? How else could they have built a gigantic occult mansion in the mountains? Holy shit, I bet they used some of the fundraising money to do it… Yo… That’s messed up.)

Vanderwood still couldn’t believe that the big bossman was making them play Nanny to some computer hacking brat. Where the hell did he find this dorky kid? Vanderwood grimaced and grumbled as they thought back to their first time meeting him.  
\---  
‘Fucking GREMLIN.’ They thought to themselves. ‘Did this little shit really just fucking trick me…? WITH A HANDBUZZER!?’ Vanderwood’s face twisted in rage as the redheaded demon child fell to the ground laughing his ass off, pink freckled cheeks red with glee. Vanderwood recomposed themselves and sighed deeply, perfectly manicured eyebrow twitching in annoyance. They took a deep breath and leaned over to face the brat. “Hey, listen up, you fuckin’ hemorrhoid,” their voice was dangerously low, their brown eyes narrowed in silent rage, Luciel wasn’t sure whether to be frightened or to laugh harder. “You try shit like that again and you’ll lose an arm, get it?”  
“Y-yeah right… I need my arms to hack, you’ll be in ginormous trouble if y-“  
“You don’t need your legs.”  
“I program with my feet! I totally need my legs!” Luciel smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms in smug self-satisfaction. Despite being caught way off guard with that, Vanderwood kept stoic. “Oh? Well…” They put a long slender finger to Luciel’s lips. “You definitely don’t need that nasty little tongue of yours…”  
That threat hit home, Luciel loved to talk endlessly and needlessly, he couldn't lose his tongue! He gulped in reply, honey colored eyes going wide, skin pale.  
“That’s what I thought.  
\---  
Vanderwood chuckled self-satisfactorily with that memory as they approached the micro sized apartment Luciel was somehow getting away with living in by himself. “What does he eat when I don’t cook for him?” They wondered aloud, slightly concerned, in a shockingly motherly way. Ugh, they hated that kid for making them actually slightly care. They shrugged off any semblance of sentimentality and threw the door open, pocketing the key.

“Uh, Luciel?” Vanderwood called through the seemingly empty complex, stepping one high heeled, leather clad leg through the threshold.  
“YO! Choi!” They called again, louder this time, somewhere in the distance there was a high pitched frightened squeak, followed by a loud thump and a virulent string of curses from ten year old lips. They squinted and whipped out the taser, the hell was that kid doing now? Vanderwood clacked their way against the worn hardwood floors towards the bedroom, swinging open the doors to find a mess of bright red hair and pale arms poking out of the collar of a rather adorable white-polka dot dress surrounded by fallen collectible toys. Luciel gingerly turned to… face? his caretaker and giggled nervously.  
“Hi… V-Vanderwood…”  
Vanderwood crossed their arms and leaned against the doorjamb, “You, uh… Good there, kiddo?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m just, haha… Uh…” Luciel stopped talking, and began squirming fiercer than before but the dress still wouldn’t come off. “God damn it.” He blurted and then made a horrified noise, “No, no! GAAAH! I DIDN’T MEAN IT, GOD!” Luciel’s panic renewed and he continued struggling, Vanderwood had finally had enough this grew less funny with each ear piercing screech.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, kid!” They marched over to the cocooned child and tugged the dress down back over his head, smoothing it out, and wiping the tears off his freckled cheeks, leaving him surprised and flustered.  
“Bu-but…” He sniffled.  
“There…” Vanderwood began, squatting to face the pint sized hacker-god, putting their cheeks in their hands, smiling. “Woah~ would ya look at that! Didn’t know such a pain in the ass was such a cutie~!” They giggled and pinched his chubby cheeks.  
“Y-you don’t think I’m weird..?” He asked, averting his eyes and pouting.  
“Ehh? Why would I think that?”  
“B-because I… I’m in a dress! A-and sometimes… Feellikeagirl…”  
Vanderwood’s eyes sparkled with this revelation. “Hey, can I let ya in on a lil’ secret?”  
Luciel smiled an enthusiastic smile, the toothless gaps here and there only adding to his precocious preciousness.  
“Yeah! Yeah! Yeahyeahye-“ Vanderwood grabbed the kid’s lips, smooshed them together, and sighed.  
“Okay, okay, that’s enough, kiddo.” They took a deep, dramatic breath, keeping Luciel on the edge of his seat. “Sometimes… I feel like a girl too.”  
“Wha-! What, really!?”  
“Hell yeah! Sometimes I feel like a boy too, and sometimes I don’t feel like either, yanno?”  
Those normally worn down, haunted golden brown eyes, ancient beyond their years, lit up and shone brighter than the most loud and obnoxious star as Luciel puffed out his cheeks and clenched his fists. “Really!?”  
“Really, really.”  
“Can you teach me to be a pretty lady like you, Madame!?”  
Vanderwood threw their head back and laughed. “I’d love to! After you finish your work.”  
“AAAAAW, BUT VANDERWOOD...!”


	2. Angels are Genderless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But for real, Saeyoung just looks so damn happy in his "cross dressing" pictures, how can we deny that he loves to and feels so carefree and happy when dressing in effeminate ways. Like, there is no ill intent behind those shots, just utter wholesomeness.
> 
> (If you couldn't tell by now, this fic is super self indulgent.  
> )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of that one text convo centered around the maid pic.

"Isn't Mary Vanderwood pretty?? Lolololol, I'm such a weirdo!!"  
"So gorgeous!"  
G-gorgeous?  
"Nah, I'm not THAT great!"  
"I think you look lovely, black dresses really suit you! Anymore pictures?"  
Seven nearly dropped his phone.  
Wha... What the hell?  
That's not a normal reaction! That's not even a joke reaction! The coordinater really actually thought he looked nice in that audacious French maid outfit! She reacted like that when he sent the sundress picture too!

He was weird, he'd always been weird... Why couldn't the newest RFA member just agree! Everyone else in the RFA thought so! But she... She was so amazing. She laughed at his jokes, she called him handsome, and gorgeous. She encouraged his off color humor, his extranormative gender expression...

He sighed and thought back to that time he came to the party in that gorgeous red portrait back dress with gold embroidery, make up done by Vanderwood who was damn good, back when his hair was long enough to style... He thought he looked wonderful, but Zen laughed at him, Yoosung just smiled awkwardly, Jumin... Well Jumin was Jumin. Jaehee just rolled her eyes, but V and Rika, God bless them, said he looked pretty, they knew about his identity though, they were basically his parents after all... Maybe if he had just explained it to everyone they wouldn't have thought he was being ridiculous again...

He shook his head rapidly. No way! Just thinking of it made his heart race and chest constrict, not in the good way. By now just like with everything else, he had learned to swallow it down and pretend he simply wore his typically effeminate outfits for laughs or as some sort of fetish thing.  
(He was pretty sure Zen thought it was a fetish thing at least... He was also pretty sure Zen was really into it.)  
Despite not being taken seriously by anyone and occasionally not even himself, he couldn't deny that sometimes he felt... Different from his biological construction. Vanderwood, for all their bullshit, helped him find himself, and put a name to this feeling.

Genderfluidity.

This revelation was wonderful news to Vanderwood, who of course wore their nonbinary status as a badge of honor, and a weight off of Seven's chest.  
Come to think of it... He never explained to his friends that he was bisexual too.  
Again any sincere compliment aimed at Zen or even Jumin's handsomeness and sex appeal as well as Yoosung's cuteness was played for as laughs to everyone, except to Jaehee, which was pretty suspicious... Wait could Jaehee be- His phone buzzed, disrupting his sudden revelation.  
"Seven?? U ok?? U always reply when I msg u lololol." 

Groaning he buried his hands in his face and drew his legs up under his chin, she had no clue that he was having yet another crisis of conscious, again, one that she was the cause of. He took a deep breath and replied lightheartedly;  
"Photos of my handsome face aren't free!! Go ask Zen!!!"  
"You're super cute!! I'd pay millions!!"  
He practically choked on air. What was wrong with this lady?  
"I wonder if... I could tell you a secret..." He reluctantly typed out.  
"Hmm?? Do tell, oh mysterious and lovely Seven."  
He blushed deeply. It freaked him out how he could say anything to her, how she could make his heart race and his stomach flutter. He sighed deeply and snapped a selfie of him looking over his bare knees his red wig falling across his face and the make up he'd worn all day slightly smeared around the eyes, his cheeks a deep red.  
"Sometimes I don't feel... Like a dude... Do you... Think that's weird?" His hands shaking, he sent the message with picture attached, all against his better judgment.

She read it instantly.

He held the phone tightly, waiting for a reply when his phone began ringing. She was calling. Oh God. Video chat? Oh God, oh God... He clicked answer before he could stop himself.  
"Seven!"  
"Wh-what!?"  
"I had to call you so I could tell you how beautiful you were."  
The blush in his cheeks spread to his entire face, down his neck, and probably throughout every cubic inch of skin on his body. "Ahaha! You're blushing!"  
"You're a nutjob!" He exclaimed, slamming his bare feet to the ground and burying his face in his arms, sliding his cell phone away.  
"Eh? Me?? Crazy?? Where'd you hear that! I'm only telling you the truth!"  
"S-stop just... Saying things to make me feel better! Y-you don't even know me!" He stated, far too violently and forcefully, shocking her to silence. He lashed out. Confirmation, comfort, affection... Those were all thing he didn't deserve. He didn't want to deserve. He just existed. He always had. Nothing more, nothing less. But... To have someone make him rethink all of that? Even for just a split second... Was petrifying.  
"You're right. I don't know you..." The sorrow and resignation in her voice chilled him to the core.  
"But..." She began again, piquing his interest. He raised his head up a bit. "...I feel like I do know you. And not only that, I can relate."  
"Wh-what?" Now he was definitely interested.  
"Mmm I guess you're not as good at research as you thought~" She teased in a singsongy lilt. An e-mail alert popped up on one of his screens, the one he used for mundane things, of course. "Go ahead~ Open it up."  
He sat up straight, still not looking at her face on the phone screen, and what he saw amazed him. There she was, hair pulled back, completely androgynous in most pictures, effeminate and masculine in equal parts in others. Wait how did he not see these pictures. Where were they? "I don't... Get it."  
"What do you think of yourself as, Seven?"  
"What..."  
"I mean who are you?"  
"L-Luciel Choi?"  
"Luciel. The name of the fallen one. Angels have no definite gender, right?"  
"You're not making any sense, and you're sounding like me! Have I always sounded that insane?"  
She sighed deeply. "Luciel Fucking Choi, I know you're genderfluid and so am I!"  
"I... You... What!?"  
She buried her face in her hands and let out a low grumble.  
"Wait, wait, I'm sorry! I'm just... In shock?" His eyes drifted back to the pictures she sent and muttered more to himself than to her. "God, you're perfect..."  
"Oooh? What was that?"  
"I... I Uh... Hahah... Ha..." His eyes started to water and he sniffled, eliciting a small gasp from his companion.  
"L-Luciel? Seven? Sevvy! Luci! Don't cry!!"  
"I... I just... Haha, holy shit. I never thought... I'd meet someone like you..." He clicked a button on his phone and her warm eyes, filled with concern and compassion glanced down on him spread across his multiple monitors. "You... You really are just perfect, aren't you?"  
She blushed beautifully. "No... I'm not so great."  
"You're more of an angel than I ever could be." He pressed a hand to his monitors and smiled through the tears. "I'm so glad I met you."


End file.
